A Very Vampiric Christmas
by Waffle of Doom
Summary: Bella is enjoying Christmas Eve with our beloved Cullen's, nothing weird could possibly happen right? It's not like Jasper has a thing for reindeer...
1. Nothing Extravagant

**A/N Why hello my dearies, bet you thought I was dead or something. Well, I'm not, I was just uninspired.  
Now I'm back again, preparing the Cullen's for Christmas, what could possibly go wrong there? A lot, readers, a lot.**

**Oh, this story is after Eclipse as if Breaking Dawn never happened.** (*cough* kinda wish it didn't *cough*)

**Disclaimer  
Me- Jasper, can you come here for a second?  
Jasper- Sure, what's up?  
Me- I need you to use your gift to make people think I own Twilight.  
Jasper- Well... umm... it doesn't really... work that way.  
Me- *stomps foot* Dangit! You're lucky you're hot. Anyways, I don't own Twilight.  
Jasper- I'm... just gonna be over... there. (scoots away uncomfortably)**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard Edward's musical tone pull me out of my reverie, "Am I still picking you up tonight?"

I shook my head a little the clear my thoughts, it was around noon on Christmas Eve Day and Edward had been picking me up from my shift at the Newton's store, which had been closed early in anticipation of the holiday.

"Of course you are, but remember, tomorrow I'm all Charlie's." The only reason Charlie was even allowing me to spend Christmas Eve with the Cullen's was because I promised that Christmas Day would be completely Edward free, after all he still wasn't happy about me dating Edward since he had come back from his self-imposed state of exile.

Edward smiled his godlike, crooked smile, "You know, the entire family is excited to have you over for Christmas, it's been so long since we've really been able to exchange presents since everybody just buys something if they want it, not wait for somebody to give it to them. They are all planning on spoiling you."

I was ready to protest, but then stopped; it was Christmas after all, and arguing would not be very 'merry' of me, so I decided that part of my gift to them would be to play along and be happy, it's the least I can do considering I wasn't able to purchase them very big gifts.

"Alice isn't going overboard, is she?" I asked him cautiously.

"Alice?" he raised his brow in question, "going overboard? Never," Edward replied with an edge of sarcasm coloring his tone.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You at least made sure that in 'spoiling me' they didn't get anything too extravagant, right? It's not like I was able to get any of you very nice presents," I told him.

"It doesn't matter what you got any of us, it's the thought that counts," Edward's voice chimed like bells, "and I made sure nobody went too crazy on your gifts, although there are quite a few of them. You should see under the tree, the names on the presents are basically: Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, and so on, but you get the point."

My eyes widened in shock, "All of them say Bella?"

Edward laughed at my shocked face, "Well, no, some of them say 'human,' Emmett's idea of a joke, and then a few are of course for other people."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "don't scare me like that!"

He smirked as he pulled in my home's driveway, "So let me get this straight, vampires: not scary, presents: terrifying? That's very interesting, Bella. If only I could know how your mind works," Edward mused.

"Sorry," I kissed him lightly, "but that's one gift I can't give you."

Edward sighed, "Maybe one day. I'll see you at six."

"Okay," I replied and climbed out of the car, "Bye."

"Bye, Bella." And he zoomed off.

* * *

**A/N FYI, this is as sweet as this story, or anything I write, will ever be, so don't get attached. Next chapter craziness begins, so get ready!**

**REVIEW! Or else I will never tell you the story of Emmett and the penguin!**


	2. You Can Be Ruldolph

**A/N Whew! This one took a while to write, that and I was distracted by a shiny object.**

**Oh, guess what! My Sweet 16 in coming up on December 16th! I'm so excited! I'm getting Edward's wrist-cuff and Rosalie's necklace from my mom for sure, I know because I ordered them and she said, "They have to be a birthday or Christmas present." Ugh! I can't wait that long, maybe I'll go stare at the box that they came in in her room...**

****

**Also, it seems many of you want to know the story of Emmett and the penguin, well I shall tell you it soon, dear readers, very soon.**

**Disclaimer- I seem to have scared Jasper off with the last one of these, so I'm on my own. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

BPOV

I glanced over at the clock on my bedroom nightstand from where I was sitting in front of my outdated computer composing an email to Renee, wishing her a Merry Christmas even though I would most likely talk to her on the phone the next day.

5:30, so there was still 30 minutes to go before Edward would be here to get me for Christmas Eve with his family, and I had nothing left to do.

I had already made dinner for Charlie, pepper steak and mashed potatoes, baked cookies for 'Santa,' which Charlie happily ate after dinner, wrapped all of the Cullen's presents, even hung a few last ornaments on the tree, there was absolutely nothing left to do but wait, might as well read Wuthering Heights, again.

---30 minutes later---

I heard three quick, loud raps on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted, and began to bound down the stairs to the door. I was doing pretty good, too, that is until I missed the last step and fell on my butt.

Charlie walked into the small front door entryway just in time to see me land.

He inhaled loudly, "You okay, Bells? That looked like it hurt." Charlie asked and offered me his hand.

"S'okay," I replied, grabbing his hand, allowing him to help me up, my face flushing bright red from embarrassment, "It's not like it's the first, or last, time that happened."

Charlie let out a deep, hearty chuckle. "Guess so." He smiled. "Guess I should get the door now."

"No, that's fine Char- Dad, I'll get it, it's just Edward."

"Oh," he huffed, "Alright then." And he turned around and went back into the living room to watch TV.

That's when I opened the door, not to find Edward, but instead Alice dressed in a very sexy green Elf costume and Emmett, who was obviously trying to suppress a laugh, probably because he had heard me trip on the stairs, dressed like Santa without the beard.

I gaped, open mouthed at them.

"_What_," I managed to choke out, "are you _wearing?!_"

"You like it?" Alice chirped, and did a little spin, "I felt like really getting in the Christmas sprit this year, and since Emmett wanted to dress up as Santa, I figured what better thing to be than one of Santa's helpers!"

"O-kaaaay…" I said uncertainly, and opened the door wider so that they could come in, it would look strange if they continued to stand outside with how cold it was, and even more so because of Alice's outfit.

"OH BELLA!" Emmett practically shouted, "You should be Rudolph! You won't even have to wear a fake nose since your face is already red!"

I could feel the blush on my face turn even redder.

"Aww, you're perfect!" Emmett beamed, "Just one more little detail," he reached into his pocket and pulled out fake reindeer antlers, placing them on my head, "there. Now nobody could even tell you and the real one apart." He patted my head and I saw Charlie peek around the corner, and then his eyes widen when they landed on Alice.

Charlie walked into the now cramped entryway, "Wow, Alice you look, erm… nice." He said, flustered.

"Thank you, Charlie!" Alice hugged him, "here, I wanted to drop off this present for you."

Charlie blushed almost as red as me, "Thanks, Alice, I'll put it under the tree."

"Okay, but that means I have to come over to see you open it," she teased.

"Of course, we'd love to have you over," Charlie answered happily. My face was a mask of disbelief. Why was Alice allowed over tomorrow, but not Edward?

Alice squealed in delight, while jumping up and down, and clapping. "YEA! This will be so much fun, Bella!"

Emmett sighed, obviously annoyed that he didn't get invited as well, "Come on Alice, Rudolph, we're late, Esme said dinner would be ready by 6:05, and it's already 6:15."

Charlie looked taken aback, as if he hadn't noticed Emmett had been standing there the whole time. Come to think of it, he probably didn't, Alice's outfit was awfully eye-catching, but now that he had, he couldn't stop staring at Emmett, who was quite an eyeful as well.

Charlie looked unsure of weather he should laugh at Emmett, get his gun, or run and hide. He settled for feigning indifference.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Bells. Try not to stay out too late. Bye Alice, Emmett." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he said Emmett's name, he never did know how to feel about him, even though he had met him before. It was probably because the first time Charlie met Emmett, Emmett scooped him up in a hug, kind of a scary first impression

"Okay, bye Dad!" I said, and then grabbed my bag of presents for the Cullen's from by the door, and Alice's hand to drag her out of the door from behind me.

"Bye Chief Swan!" Emmett shouted as he closed the door behind us.

"Well that was fun," I grumbled sarcastically, "Let's not do it again."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you thought _that _was fun, wait until you see _this_," Emmett covered my eyes and lead me out in the direction of the driveway.

"Careful, Emmett, don't let her trip," I heard Alice say from behind me.

Emmett chuckled, "I won't. Now Rudolph, on the count of three I want you to look. Ready? 1…2…3!" He took his hands off my eyes and my jaw dropped.

"Emmett!" I shouted, "What _is_ it?!"

"It _was_ the Jeep, but for tonight it's my sleigh!" He said, delighted.

Oh. My. God. It didn't even look like the same car, it looked like a sleigh with a roof and wheels. It even had a stuffed reindeer attached to the hood that looked like it was taking off for flight.

"I wanted to get real reindeer," Emmett lamented, "but Jasper has a thing for them and I was afraid he'd eat them."

Alice 'hmpf-ed, "He would not have, now can we go, I want to give Bella her presents already!"

I groaned and Emmett sighed.

"Alright, everyone in the sleigh, Rudolph in the back." He said, as we all climbed into the 'sleigh.' "Wait, you don't think Jasper will eat her, do you? I mean he tried once before, and now she has the antlers and everything…" he trailed off.

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

"Fine," he huffed, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N REVIEW! OR ELSE THE VAMPIRE PENGUINS WILL COME AFTER YOU!  
Oh! And tell me in the reviews what is the weirdest or worst present you ever got for Christmas, and what you want to Cullen's to get from and give to Bella for Christmas!**

**Pictures for Emmett's and Alice's outfits up in my profile.**

**I now have to go and finish my Christmas list, my madre has been hounding me for it (she has no idea what to get me without one) and when I was writing this I was 'technically' supposed to be doing that. **


	3. A Very Sticky Situation

**A/N Sorry for the delay my peeps, this has been a crazy week, I've been celebrating what I so fondly call my Not-So-Sweet-16 all week and got caught up in the festivities. Anywhosy-whatsits, I will be work my A off to finsh this by Christmas Eve.**

**Disclaimer- ME DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT. (God, my second grade English teacher would die if she saw that grammer.)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett turned down the path, which was laced with thousands upon thousands of multicolored twinkle lights, leading up to the Cullen's house.

I leaned over between the two front seats to talk to Alice.

"So," I said, looking around outside the car window, "nice to see you didn't go overboard on the decorations."

She laughed like chiming bells, "I would have done more, but I ran out of lights, and would you believe no place open to buy lights on Christmas Eve?"

"Really?" I asked in a mock shocked voice, "I wonder why that is?"

She just laughed again.

"Anyways, why did you and Emmett come pick me up? I thought Edward was going to," I asked.

"Was would be the operative word, there, Rudolph," Emmett replied, jokingly.

"What do you mean? That didn't answer my question."

"Well," Alice turned in her seat to talk to me, "He thought it was going to take less time to wrap your present than it did, or is, he's probably still working on it."

"Why? Is it really big or something?"

"No. It's not, it just so happens that nobody ever taught him how to wrap presents and he is very frustrated that this is the first thing he has ever done that isn't perfect, that and the tape sticks to him very well, he kept getting tangled up in it," Alice answered in an obviously amused tone.

"You could say we left him in a very 'sticky' situation," Emmett chocked out through a laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You were just waiting for the perfect moment to say that weren't you?"

"Yep," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes then, too. "Aren't vampires supposed to be, I don't know, mature?"

"You would think, but try explaining that to Emmett," Alice said exhaustedly.

We then pulled into the garage and Emmett put the Jeep/sleigh into park.

"Ha," he snorted, "I'm_ toooootally _mature. You just don't recognize my mature-e-osity, Rudolph. Now let's go, I want to open my presents."

I rolled my eyes yet again at his conflicting statement, but Alice perked up at being reminded of presents.

She was out of the car, and I was being pulled into the house faster than my brain could process.

"Come on, Bella, it's time for some good-old-fashioned Yuletide fun!"

Oh, yuh-a.

* * *

**A/N Yep, short, whatever. I'm going to try to get another chapter up tonight, no promises though.**

**NOW REVIEW! IT WILL GET YOU THAT MUCH CLOSER TO HEARING THE STORY OF EMMETT AND THE PENGUIN!**

***walks away to dance to Kevin Rudolf's new CD***


	4. Something Is On The Roof

**A/N ****Here it is, a new chapter for your reading pleasure, Enjoy.  
This one is dedicated to reader _christinemarie13, _a fellow Let It Rock lover. (I could listen to that song all day)**

**Also, it has come to my attention that I asked all of you to tell me your weirdest ever present, but I didn't tell you mine. It was 5 packets of Grey Pupon mustard from my Grandma and Aunt. They are sincerely crazy, but I think it was my mom's idea, it had something to do with and ongoing joke between us, I think I have something about it in my profile.**

**Disclaimer- I am out of witty things to say at the moment, so I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Alice and I walked into the foyer of the Cullen's house, or rather, Alice walked and I was dragged into their foyer.

My mouth formed a big 'O' when I saw what was now dominating most of the left half of their living room; a gigantic evergreen tree, that was at least 15 feet tall and 7 feet across, fully decked out in sparkling ornaments of all shapes and sizes in varying shades of greens, golds, reds and silvers. It looked like something straight out of a Christmas fantasy, not that I would expect anything less from Alice.

"You like it, Bella? Jasper and Emmett cut it down and carried it here all by themselves," Alice chirped from my side.

"You mean it's _real_?" I asked, reaching my hand out to brush its beautiful branches, amazed that something as perfect as this tree could be anything other than artificial.

"Of course it is, Bella," she sung, "I couldn't let you have Christmas without a _real_ Christmas tree."

"Which she felt the need to remind us every time Emmett whined about her taking too long to pick out a tree," Jasper added and he strode to Alice's side, "It took the better part of last night." He smiled, "nice antlers."

"Don't even think about taking a snap at her, Jazz, Eddie would kill you," Emmett said in mock seriousness, announcing his entrance into the living room. Jasper just glared at him.

It was then that Edward decided to coast into the room, followed closely by Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie, who threw a timid smile in my direction before going to Emmett's side. At least it looked like she was going to be nice to me tonight.

Edward walked swiftly and smoothly to me and gave me a quick, chaste kiss.

"You look adorable," he said, voice like velvet.

I looked up to look into his eyes, only to be distracted by something hanging from his chin.

"Is that," I began and reached up to pluck the offending object from his flawless face, "tape?"

He looked down at the small piece of Scotch tape that I now held in my fingers and smiled innocently, "I some trouble wrapping your present, I think that particular roll of tape had some kind of personal vendetta against me," he joked.

I laughed, "I'm sure that's exactly it. What did you do, kill its brother?"

"You never know," he smiled down at me, his eyes glittering with laughter.

Emmett stage coughed from behind me, "As… touching… as this all is, I would like to get to the presents sometime this millennium."

Rosalie looked at him disapprovingly, "leave it to you to ruin a moment."

He mock bowed, "Emmett Cullen, moment ruin-er, at your service."

Rosalie, along with Alice, myself, and even Esme rolled our eyes at him in response.

"Well," said Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, "if everybody wants to, we can begin with the presents."

Everyone nodded or shrugged in assent.

"YES!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air and was sitting in front of the tree before my brain could even process it.

"Wow, Emmett, don't act so depressed about it," Jasper said sarcastically as everyone else made their way over and joined Emmett to sit in front of the tree.

Emmett began digging through the mountain of presents under the tree and I began to here Christmas songs coming from the small speakers mounted along the walls of the room.

"Here, Rudolph, open mine first," Emmett handed me a present and I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night at his Rudolph comments.

"Fine," I took the present and was about to pull apart the paper when I felt Edward stiffen by my side. I looked up at him to see his eyes glued on Jasper, whose eyes were glued on the ceiling.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked for everyone, looking from Edward to Jasper and back.

Edward replied, fists clenched:

"Something is on the roof."

* * *

**A/N DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!**

**REVIEW! Or else you will only get coal for Christmas,  
and trust me, that sucks, my brother gave me that for Christmas one year.  
(gosh, I dislike him)**

**Just to let you know, this isn't going to be a long story due to time constraints, so enjoy the little you get.**


	5. There IS a Santa!

**A/N I just want to say, You guys guessed some crazy things as to what was on the roofin your reviews, I have one question:**

** _Why in the heck would Eric and Mike be on the roof?_**

**If anybody has a really good, creative answer to that, I'd love to hear it.**

**BTW, I wouldn't let children read this, it may disturb them. Then again, I don't see who would let children read Twilight in the first place, so they wouldn't be reading Twilight fanfiction, ergo, they wouldn't be reading this. **

**Disclaimer- Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin layed and egg!  
Batmoblie lost a wheel and Joker ran away!  
Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What do you mean that there is some _thing _on the roof?" I asked, slightly shaken.

Jasper looked at me and replied, "He means that it doesn't smell human, vampire, werewolf or otherwise. In all my years I've never smelt anything like it, and it seems to be accompanied by animals of some sort, their scent is in the deer family, but nothing like I have ever come across."

I scanned the room at large to gauge everybody else's reaction to find out weather or not I should be worried; I noticed Alice had a faraway look in her eyes that usually came with a vision of some sort.

Carlisle seemed to notice Alice at the same time as I did, because he asked the question that was nagging at my mind: "Do you see anything Alice?"

She shook her head, "Not really, all I can see is Emmett with a… _penguin_." She allowed disbelief to color her tone on the last word.

"Emmett," Edward growled from beside me, "_What _did you _do?_"

"Me?!" Emmett exclaimed indignantly, "Why just because Alice had a vision of me do you think _I_ had something to do with this?!"

"Because whenever something strange happens it is usually your doing!" Edward shouted at him acrimoniously.

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled back at him, standing up and jabbing a finger in his direction, "don't blame him! He had nothing to do with it! How do you know whatever it is isn't here for her!" She jabbed her finger at me.

Edward immediately jumped up and looked like he was about to attack her when Carlisle got in between them.

"Stop it," Carlisle said calmly, putting a hand up in front of each of them as if to hold them back, "This is no time for fighting, we need to find out what is up there, and we need to remain calm while we do it. Now, some of us need to go and check."

"I'll do it, Carlisle," Jasper volunteered, almost dutifully.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett also said, "If it's anything, between me and Jazz we should be able to take it."

Carlisle let his hands drop, looked over at Emmett, still wearing a Santa suit, and raised his brow in question. "Okay, just be careful, and don't do anything to put yourselves in unnecessary danger."

Jasper and Emmett both rolled their eyes and if they had heard that too many times before and had grown tired of the warning.

"We'll be fine," Jasper soothed and turned to Alice, "We'll be right back," he gave her a quick kiss.

Emmett gave Rosalie a deep kiss, "be back in a few, Rose."

And they walked out the front door presumably to scale the side of the house to the roof.

* * *

**JPOV**

Emmett and I walked around the side of the house that was the easiest to climb, plenty of footholds, and I smelt the air again.

I could smell the deer like creatures even stronger than before, and I began to feel the venom secretions in my mouth increase in quantity. As I had said before inside, the scent was like nothing I had ever smelt before, but I hadn't mentioned that it was the sweetest, most luscious smelling animal I had come across, my blood lust for it almost matched that of my blood lust for humans. I couldn't even begin to imagine the type of magnificent creature that would exude that type of fragrance.

I had to have it.

Emmett seemed to notice my distraction, "So," he said, "You wanna go first? Or should I?" He seemed a bit wary of me.

"I'll go. It smells as if the animals are still there, but the other scent seems to have faded, like it is in some sort of confined space," I answered.

He nodded in understanding, "Okay, let's check it out then." And we both began to scale the wall.

At the top I pulled myself over the side and saw Emmett climb over beside me out of my peripherals, but I was to distracted to look over at him fully.

My jaw had dropped in disbelief and my eyes were flooded by an image I never thought I would see in a million years.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

* * *

**EmPOV**

There _is_ a Santa.

I now knew it for sure. I had never really fully given up on him really existing, no matter how silly that sounded, but even if Santa was just a metaphor for the Christmas spirit, I had always believed in it, or I guess now I should say _him_, for standing right in front of me was an honest to goodness sleigh with nine, very large reindeer, the one that was in the lead having a glowing red nose.

I heard Jasper whisper in disbelief besides me, "You have _got_ to be kidding me. This isn't possible."

I clapped him on the back, "Well, Jazz, apparently, it is."

Then I strode over to one of the deer, it didn't even flinch back like a normal animal would, they were definitely different from normal reindeer, aside from them being almost twice as big as normal reindeer, and stroked it's neck.

"I mean have you ever seen reindeer like this? They don't even _smell_ the same, they smell almost sugary."

When I mentioned the smell something in Jasper's eyes changed, he looked…

"No, don't you even think about…" I began to say before.

CRASH!

Jasper was on top of one of them and it was almost fully drained, and already dead.

"No." I said in shock, not sure of what else to say, Jasper stood up and righted himself now that he had finished.

I looked at the deer and saw a slight red flicker coming from it's nose, like a dying bulb, and I started to shout, loudly enough that I'm sure the entire Olympic Peninsula could have heard:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _YOU KILLED RUDOLPH!_"

* * *

**A/N REVIEW! Or none of Santa's cookies for _you! _(Hehe, that rhymes ;-)**

**BTW, this one was long for me! I had to squeeze what I wanted to put in two or three chapters into one because of my poor use of time.  
Maybe I should ask for a planner for Christmas...  
Don't think that would help though, last time I had one I lost it in the dark abyss that used to be my closet.  
Did I mention that I'm quite messy?**


	6. The Return Of Bean

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**_bellacullen1620_, This one goes out to you, since not only did you have the most creative answer to the question I posed in the last chapter, you had the ONLY answer, lol.**

**Disclaimer- You would think because it's Christmas SM would let me own Twilightin the spirit of giving, but _nooo_.**

* * *

**EmPov**

Jasper stepped back from Rudolph's body; shock and horror at what he had done clearly evident on his face.

I shouted again, "How could you?! You know what this _means?!_ He's an international symbol of Christmas!"

Jasper started to run his hands through his hair nervously and paced back and forth.

"I know," he said, ashamed, "It was an accident; I wasn't thinking straight. It's just when I thought about that smell…" he stopped and that look came over his eyes again.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled, rushing and tackling him to the roof, "YOU WILL NOT KILL ANOTHER ONE!"

We started to wrestle, rolling to and fro on the roof. At some point we got to close to the edge and:

WHAM!

Our stone like bodies crashed down from the roof and onto the side lawn, where we continued our battle, still rolling back and forth across the ground when we heard somebody clearing their throat above us.

We both looked up sheepishly, like kids who's parents caught them peeking at their presents, to find Carlisle looking down at us calmly, and somewhat wearily, as if to say, "been there, seen that."

"I think you both should join us in the house, there is somebody there that I think you owe an explanation to," Carlisle said smoothly.

Jasper and I stood and tried to right our now tattered, dirt stained clothes and followed behind Carlisle into the house.

I knew that after seeing those deer that I should expect to see Santa as well, after all what are magical reindeer without the jolly-old-elf-himself, but I still couldn't help but be shocked when he was standing there in the flesh in our living room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard Emmett shouting from the roof, presumably at Jasper, "I can't believe it! You killed Rudolph!" and needless to say I was confused. I looked over at Edward to see his face was impassive; clearly he was trying to focus on something.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, "Jasper and Emmett found 9 large deer and a sleigh on the roof, it would appear Jasper was thirsty and attacked one, there are no signs of anyone else, but…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because right as he began to a large, "OMPF!" like somebody had landed, hard, on their butt came from the fireplace, and Edward jumped up and assumed a defensive position in front of me.

A short man with a red face dressed in a very expensive looking Santa suit stepped out.

"I really wish he hadn't done that," the short man said, "That's going to create all kinds of problems for the elves to get Rudolph all fixed up…" he trailed off.

Carlisle walked up to him, very calmly and began to talk to him as if he hadn't just crashed into his home, "Hello, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, might I ask who you are?"

The tiny man looked up at him kindly, "Why of course, I am St. Nicholas, or Santa, whichever you prefer."

Edward relaxed his stance and shook his head slightly once at Carlisle, answering some unspoken question, obviously this man wasn't dangerous, but certainly he couldn't be who he said he was. I scoffed and 'Santa' looked at me.

"My dear," he said sweetly, "is it so hard to believe in me, even when you have already seen many example of the supernatural in your life?"

He made a point there.

I was about to reply when a crash came from outside.

"Ahh," Carlisle said, "That will be Jasper and Emmett; I'll go get them." And he quickly disappeared and was back with them within the minute.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

"Now," the man, or I guess Santa's, voice tinkled, "One of you has been a very naughty boy." He said directing his gaze at Jasper.

Emmett's hand immediately shot up and pointed at Jasper, "It was him! HE KILLED RUDOLPH!"

I couldn't help but to laugh, and it appeared nobody else besides Emmett, Jasper and Santa could either, because they began to laugh as well.

"I know my boy," Santa said, walking over to pat Emmett on the shoulder, not an easy feat since the top of his head didn't even reach that high, "Which is why he gets this for his present," he pulled a big black lump out of his pocket and handed it to Jasper, "a big lump of coal. As for the rest of you," he pulled a small bag from his pocket and began to pull out and distribute gift throughout the room that were clearly to big to fit in the bag, "For Bella, a new copy of Wuthering Heights: for Edward, a song Debussy was writing right before he died, it is unfinished and I thought you would be perfect to do just that: for Carlisle a new medical bag, Esme, a new painting easel: Rosalie gets a new mechanics tool set: dear Alice, a sewing machine to make your own fashions, and last but not least, Emmett, yours was the most difficult, but here is the penguin you asked for."

Everybody was in complete and total shock, that is until the penguin got pulled out of the bag and Emmett squealed like a girl.

"Yes!" He shouted, "Bean has needed a new friend for so long!" he hugged the small penguin, "I shall call you Biscuit!"

Carlisle glared at him, "Bean? I thought I told you to get rid of that thing months ago?!"

Emmett started to squirm, "Yeah, well about that…"

"You didn't get rid of the alpaca did you?!" Carlisle shouted.

"Llama," Edward corrected.

Carlisle glared at him and he shrank back. Then Emmett and Carlisle started to argue back and forth so fast I couldn't even understand any of it, except when Emmett shouted, "YOU MAY TRY TO TAKE MY LLAMA, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE MY FREEDOM!"

I then looked around the room tiredly, only to see that the small man that had brought all this about had disappeared, like magic, which at this point I was guessing it was.

I shook my head in disbelief, well at least this would be a Christmas that I would never forget.

_~EVERYTHING STOPS AND GET CLOUDY LIKE A DREAM~_

_~Emmett steps out of picture to address the crowd~_

"And that," Emmett said, "Is the story of a very vampiric Christmas. Now Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

_~Emmett steps back in and it starts again~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N Now how about as a Christmas present, EVERYONE REVIEWS?!**


End file.
